bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шинджи Хирако
| Пол = Мужской | Рост = 176 см | Вес = 60 кг | Фракция = Вайзарды, Готей 13, Общество душ | Профессия = Синигами (вайзард) | Должность = Капитан пятого отряда | Команда = Файл:5.jpg Пятый отряд | Партнёры = Момо Хинамори | База = Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Бывшие партнёры = Сосуке Айзен | Бывшая база = Дом вайзардов, Каракура, мир живых | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Саканаде | Банкай = | Дебют в манге = Глава 183 (том 21) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 109 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | Японский голос = Масая Оносака | Английский голос = Роджер Крейг Смит }} — капитан пятого отряда Готея 13. Его лейтенант — Момо Хинамори. Он также был одним из вайзардов и, фактически, лидером этой группы. Внешность У Шинджи карие глаза и светлые прямые волосы длинной до подбородка. Выражая свои эмоции, он часто показывает верхние зубы. Иногда он носит стандартную форму старшей школы Каракуры, хотя обычно он надевает длинный серый плащ, рубашку с галстуком и кепку разносчика газет (хотя иногда он появляется и без кепки с плащом). Также, на языке у него пирсинг-кольцо. Прежде чем Шинджи покинул Общество душ, его волосы были очень длинными (доходили до поясницы). Он носил стандартную форму синигами и капитанское хаори с длинными рукавами. Через некоторое время после победы над Айзеном, Шинджи возвращается к этой одежде, добавив галстук, который он заправляет под форму. Его волосы, которые были прямо и коротко подстрижены, остались такими же, за исключением того, что чёлка теперь подстрижена ассиметрично: с левой стороны она длиннее, чем с правой. Незадолго до вторжения Ванденрейха в Общество Душ, Шинджи добавляет белый халат между его хаори и формой. Галстук также заменен более широким, который заправлен под его новую одежду и закреплён небольшим серебристым зажимом. Характер Шинджи несколько комичный, легкомысленный в тех ситуациях, когда остальные серьёзны. Он довольно дерзкий и, видимо, любит подоставать Хиори Саругаки, которая обычно шлёпает его за это сандалией по щеке. Она, в свою очередь, не показывает никакого уважения к нему и нередко оскорбляет и бьёт Шинджи. Его поведение по отношению к Хиори не лучше, он часто корчит гримасы или оскорбляет ее в ответ. Шинджи также называет каждую милую девушку, которую встречает, своей «первой любовью», с невозмутимым выражением лица, хотя это очевидная ложь (хотя он никогда не говорил такого про Хиори, чтобы позлить ее). Он также любит слушать джазовую музыку, и в те дни, когда он был капитаном сто лет назад, у Шинджи был граммофон для проигрывания виниловых пластинок. Однако несмотря на это, он весьма проницателен по отношению к другим людям. Пока Шинджи был капитаном, он был одним из немногих людей, у которых появились подозрения относительно его лейтенанта, Сосуке Айзена. И, очевидно, он может видеть или чувствовать что-либо через иллюзии последнего. Он также быстро отметил черты характера Кисуке Урахары. Айзен даже признался, что Хирако несколько пугает его. Всякий раз, когда он разозлён или сражается, Шинджи остаётся серьёзным и уравновешенным. История thumb|190px|left|Шинджи и его лейтенант, [[Сосуке Айзен]] Приблизительно 110 лет назад, Шинджи, будучи капитаном пятого отряда, готовится к церемонии продвижения капитана. Он приветствует своего лейтенанта, Сосуке Айзена. Шинджи сомневается насчёт чувства стиля Айзена, который надел стандартную одежду синигами, начал дискуссию о том, что надо надеть что-то особенное по такому случаю. Когда Айзен спросил про музыку, которую слушал его капитан, Шинджи объяснил, что это джаз и что он очень популярен в мире людей. Двое отправились в штаб первого отряда для участия в церемонии продвижения. thumb|right|190px|Шинджи дразнит Хиори Открыв дверь, Шинджи попал в засаду лейтенанта двенадцатого отряда Хиори Саругаки, хотя потом она получила выговор от капитана седьмого отряда Лава Аикавы. Когда, наконец, Шинджи взял себя в руки, он начал в свою очередь издеваться над Хиори, что злит её ещё больше. Прибыв на место первым, Шинджи обнаружил пустифицированного Кенсея, нападающего на Хиори, которую отправили туда собирать образцы по запросу девятого отряда. С приходом другой части разведывательного отряда, они размышляли, что за существо вселилось или кем стал Кенсей, тогда Шинджи заявил, что он не знает, что произошло с Кенсеем и в кого он обратился, но что если они обнажат мечи и это будет так же хорошо, как смерть т.е. бой будет бесполезен. Тогда Кенсей издает жуткий звериный вопль, Шинджи быстро поднимает упавшую Хиори на спину и уходит с поля боя в сторону и остается понаблюдать за Лавом, а точнее его боем с Кенсеем.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 3-5Хиори начинает кашлять, слегка придыхаясь, когда начинает их умолять не трогать Кенсея. Шинджи говорит и успокаивает ее, что не стоит волноваться, ибо они понимали, что он Кенсей и просто его хотят остановить. Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 7-8 Вдруг сзади со спины Роса атакует пустифицированная Маширо Куна, Шинджи дает совет обратить ему внимание на нее. Маширо, услышав его, атакует и Шинджи, Шинджи блокирует ее удар. Он скоротал время и его промежуток, для прибытия на место Хачи, который сходу использует Бакудо #75 для ее удержания. С одышкой Хачи прокомментировал быстроту передвижения своих товарищей на место. Хачи заметил борьбу Лава с пустифицированным Кенсеем и увидел, что Лав с трудом справляется в битве с ним, и тогда он решает применить Бакудо #63, чтобы удержать его в цепях, как следует. Затем он спрашивает Шинджи о том, что здесь произошло и что стало с Маширо и Кенсеем, но их разговор прерывается высвобождением Кенсея из уз Бакудо.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 10-17 Кенсей вырывается и продолжает атаковать других с неимоверной силой, тогда Хачи решает применить Бакудо #99, чтобы положить этому конец и окончательно пригвоздить его вниз. Шинджи похвалил Хачи за то, что тот использовал 99 уровень связывания, без особого заклинания. Шинджи спрашивает Хачи, не может он помочь чем-нибудь Маширо и Кенсею с помощью своего Кидо, на что Хачи отвечает сомнительным ответом, что он здесь бессилен и не знает сути проблемы, вызвавшей такие последствия. Вдруг Хиори начинает бесконтрольно кашлять, Шинджи спрашивает ее, все ли у нее в порядке, и просит Хачи начать процедуру восстановления с нее первой, но он был прерван Хиори, которая начинает задыхаться, и просит его, чтобы он отпустил ее. Хиоре также резко проходит Пустификацию, у нее появляется маска и она атакует Шинджи, рассекая ему полплеча своим клинком. Тут всю местность, где находится спасательная группа, покрывается тьмой и невидимые фигуры из пустоты начинают их атаковать. Из всех фигур сквозь дымку тумана Шинджи смог разглядеть только одного Канаме Тоусена, который был из 9-го Отряда Мугурумы и являлся 5-м офицером. Шинджи спросил его тогда, когда увидел, как он мог предать своего капитана, но вдруг внимание Шинджи резко привлекло иное, а именно появление Айзена и Гина Ичимару. И Айзен с ходу ему отвечает, что он никого не предавал, а был крайне верен и добросовестно следовал всем его приказам. Шинджи заявил, что не был удивлен предательством Айзена, мол, он давно знал его натуру с самого начала и поэтому стал его капитаном. Шинджи объяснял ему, что он с самого начала догадывался, что он что-то замышляет опасное и что ему нельзя доверять. А Айзен ответил ему, что из-за этих качеств капитана он и выбрал его сам себе в капитаны и стал его лейтенантом, так же он просил не держать на него зла, и даже поблагодарил его и похвалил за проявленные им качества сноровки в проявлении сомнения. Когда Шинджи заявил, что он уже дал понять ему, что он подозревал его всегда, Айзен подробно объяснил ему о том, что он не понимает одной детали, что весь последний месяц, он не был с ним и не ходил за ним. Айзен продолжал объяснять ему силу своего Занпакто, Кьёка Суйгецу. Айзен разъяснял Шинджи, что если бы он был как можно ближе к Айзену, как и другие капитаны к их помощникам и проявил хоть какой-то интерес к его личности, то он был бы в состоянии увидеть все различия и недочеты и малейшие проколы в поведении и привычках того, кто действовал в качестве двойника Айзена. Из-за отсутствия доверия, продолжал объяснять Айзен, и сформировалось недопонимание его, как личности и незнания его с близкой стороны, его сути и его привычек и т.д., что и позволило Айзену обмануть Шинджи. Он также пояснил, что он мог бы, также отказаться от того, чтобы стать лейтенантом Шинджи, но решил, что это действие пойдет ему на руку, потому что подозрительный характер Шинджи сделал положение дел просто идеальным, к осуществлению ему своих планов.Далее Айзен возлагает все вину свершившегося с ним и его товарищами полностью на него и его глупость. Шинджи был спровоцирован данным заявлением и это вызывало ускоренную реакцию его Пустификации. Айзен благодарит его за проделанную им за него работу и продолжает провоцировать его, спровоцированный Шинджи гневается все больше, что ускоряет только процесс метаболизма Пустификации в нем, Айзен помечает для себя и делает заметки о том, что есть связь между скоростью Пустифицирования и сильными эмоциями. Шинджи спрашивает Айзена о том, что с ним происходит и что такое Пустификация, на что ему Айзен отказывается отвечать и вести диалог далее. Затем он приказал Тоусену, чтобы он закончил здесь все и после этого он вдруг резко атакует Хиори, Шинджи блокирует удар и встает против него. Шинджи встречается лицом к лицу с Тоусеном в схватке. Шинджи продолжает рассуждать на тему того, что он догадывался насчет парочки и их грязных делишек, что его предчувствия не обманули его, но он не мог понять масштабы и цели их действия. Затем он вспомнил, что Айзен сказал, что раздражение и гнев ускоряет процесс Пустификации, так что он решил оставаться спокойным и уравновешенным в бою. Он начал сражаться. Тоусен вернулся обратно, избивая якобы предателя. Шинджи продолжал сражаться и вскоре взял вверх и отправил Тоусена с высоты ударом прямо вниз и тот, падая, врезался в землю. Но прежде, чем Шинджи смог продолжить бой, процесс Пустификации продолжился дальше и сделал недееспособным его.Bleach anime; Episode 211, This extension of the altercation only took place in the anime. Как только Айзен собирается прикончить Шинджи, вдруг появляется капитан Кисуке Урахара и Тессай Цукабиши, тем самым спасая его от гибели. Айзен, Гин и Тоусен совершают побег с места происшествия. Тессай использует запретную технику Кидо для телепортации и сохранения в целости спасательного отряда в бараки 12-го Отряда. В своей лаборатории Урахара пытается обратить процесс пустификации группы в спять с помощью созданного им же самим камня-элемента Хогьёку.Bleach manga; Chapter -98 К сожалению, эксперимент потерпел неудачу и результаты получились не те, которые ожидал Урахара. Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3 На следующий день Урахара и Тесай были арестованы за нарушение законов Сообщества Душ по приказу Совета 46. Пустифицированные Синигами были приговорены к уничтожению, и объявлены такими же, как Пустые. Однако, прежде, чем Совет успел вынести приговор в силу, они были спасены Йоруичи Шихоин, которая привела их в секретную подземную базу.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 Вместе с ними она позже перенесла на базу пустифицированных Синигами вместе с Шинджи, а так же прототип для нового Гигая, над которым все это время работал Урахара. Тут Урахару осенило какое-то провидение, что делать дальше, он попросил Тессая сделать 2-3 барьера, блокирующих Реяцу, а также открыть портал позже в мир живых, для побега в него с восемью жертвами всего случившегося для решения проблемы Пустификации.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 15-18 }} Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Шинджи разумеется, сильный боец, будучи капитаном 5 отряда и неофициальным лидером среди Вайзардов. Однажды, когда Шинджи сражался против Ичиго Куросаки, другие Вайзарды упоминали, что Ичиго слишком глуп, чтобы сражаться против Хирако, что доказывает факт того, что Шинджи относился к сражению не серьезно, (хотя Ичиго также сдерживался, потому что он пытался подавить своего внутреннего Пустого).Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 14-18''Bleach'' anime; Episode 122 Шинджи также в состоянии удержать Куна Маширо во время ее Пустификации, не выпуская меч из рук, хотя на это потребовалось некоторое усилие. Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 13 Он также смог парировать Канаме Тоусена, при этом противостоя его Пустификации. Bleach anime; Episode 211 Шинджи сражается с 6-ым из Эспады, сохраняя спокойствие перед силой Гриммджоу. С небольшим усилием одерживает победу над Эспадой, при этом используя только маску Пустого и навык владеть мечом .Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 9-10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 140 Эксперт поступи: Шинджи превосходно владеет поступью. Его навыки достаточно хороши, чтобы с лёгкостью превзойти в скорости шестого эспаду Гриммджоу. Ещё в качестве капитана (до того, как стать вайзардом) он первым прибыл для спасения Хиори, хотя Лиза отправилась на место происшествия раньше, а остальные капитаны — вместе с ним. Шинджи быстр и на близких расстояниях. Во время нападения на Айзена он смог среагировать на неожиданную атаку Тоусена и уклониться, получив незначительный порез. Высокий интеллект: Несмотря на своё детское поведение время от времени, Шинджи очень проницательный человек. Во время своего пребывания на посту капитана пятого отряда, он частично раскрыл обман Айзена и некоторые из его иллюзий. Айзен сам признавался, что хитрость Шинджи его пугает. Гигантская духовная сила: Как у капитана, у него огромное количество духовной силы. Будучи также вайзардом, Шинджи обладает двойной духовной энергией: частью от синигами и частью от пустого. Курумадани назвал его духовную силу чудовищной. Кидо: Хотя он и не пользуется заклятьями в сражении, он смог легко усыпить Ичиго и сломать иллюзии Айзена с помощью кидо. Духовный меч : В невысвобожденной форме он выглядит, как обычная катана. Рукоять и ножны красные, гарда изображает песочные часы. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения шикая - "Распадайся". В форме Шикая, рукоять оканчивается большим кольцом, которое позволяет Саканаде крутиться вокруг руки Шинджи, без соприкосновения с ней. Это движение является особой способностью его меча. Первые несколько дюймов лезвия покрыты удлинением гарды. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. Имеется пять отверстий по всей длине клинка. :Специальные возможности Шикая: *Шикай Саканаде создает . Когда меч высвобождается, то он выпускает розовое облако тумана. Те объекты, на кого направлена атака, начинают чувствовать причудливые ароматы и подвергаются сильной оптической иллюзии. Сам Шинджи описывают свою технику высвобождения клинка, как нечто вроде козырной карты. Он начинает раскручивать его вниз - вверх, влево - вправо, а также то вперед, то назад, меняя местами пространство. Тем не менее, это не просто чувство изменения направления; зрение противника, направление входящих атак и места ранения, также инвертируются. Шинджи считает, что эта техника делает невозможной борьбу соперника, потому что он теряется и теряет из виду всё, что видит в искривленном пространстве. Нет разницы насколько силен противник, и даже если он был натренирован к чему-то подобному из техник ведения боя, его тело все равно не будет приспособлено к такому, он будет бороться тупо и рефлекторно, потому что мощь клинка будет постоянно подавлять его своим эффектом. Эффект перевернутого пространства может быть использован на любом по силе противнике и их количестве, что делает его идеальным для использования в групповой борьбе. *'Банкай': .}} * Банкай Шинджи похож на шикай Айзена, так как фактически погружает того, на ком использован в гипнотическое состояние. Данное состояние гипноза более завершённоё, чем у Айзена, потому что захватывет помимо основных чувств чувство времени. Но не может быть использован против того, чьё духовное давление больше давления пользователя в несколько раз, так как попросту не подействует Пустификация right|thumb|190px|Маска Шинджи Маска пустого: Маска Шинджи похожа на погребальную маску фараона, затылок закрывает короткий капюшон из лент, который плавно стекает к его шее. Когда он надевает её, белки его глаз становятся полностью черными, а радужка приобретает серый оттенок. :Увеличение мощи: Дополняя свои способности синигами силами пустого, он значительно увеличивает свою силу и скорость. thumb|right|190px|Серо Шинджи :*'Серо': Шинджи собирает энергию в горизонтальную линию в кулаке. Затем он выпускает широкое и разрушительное алое серо. Оно достаточно мощно, чтобы навредить арранкару из середины Эспады, несмотря на ответный выстрел. :*'Увеличение физической силы': Надев маску, Шинджи становится физически очень сильным, что он использовал в боях с Тоусеном и Гриммджоу. :*'Увеличение скорости': В маске Шинджи способен двигаться гораздо быстрее,что он использовал, чтобы получить преимущество над Тоусеном и Гриммджоу в сражениях. :*'Увеличение выносливости': Надев маску, Шинджи становится гораздо более устойчивым к боли. Он даже говорил, что в маске у него появляется ощущение, что он управляет чужим телом. Появление в других проектах Интересные факты *Впервые Шинджи появляется на первой странице первого тома манги. *Во втором опросе популярности персонажей этот ранний дизайн Шинджи занял 103 место, получив три голоса. Цитаты |Не люблю казаться всезнайкой — считай это просто советом от более опытного капитана. Даже если ты сочувствуешь своим подчинённым, ты не сможешь угодить всем. Делай всё, как знаешь сам. И если люди за тобой не пойдут, значит, эта работа просто не для тебя.}} |Знаю, правда, здорово? Я очень хорошо умею делать вещи наоборот.}} |Эх… Я правда не люблю вмешиваться в бои синигами. Но, похоже, у меня нет выбора. Когда слышишь звуки борьбы так близко, их нельзя просто проигнорировать.}} |Не можешь себя сдержать на некоторое время пока мы боремся? Если я увернусь от твоей атаки , то город разлетится по крупицам, а то я не могу просто игнорировать тебя и вечно уворачиваться .}} |Я помню, что сказал Кисуке: «У меня не было просчётов. И в этом мой самый большой просчёт.» Как он и предсказывал, наступил худший вариант развития событий. Мы им немало должны. Кисуке… И Айзену. Идём.}} |До вас нам особо дела нет. Хотя я немного сожалею, что выставили такой мощный барьер перед началом боя.}} |Разве это не очевидно? Конечно же, нет. Мы вам не союзники. Мы враги Айзена. И товарищи Ичиго.}} | Ты станешь помогать неизвестно кому? Хотя, ты и сам неизвестно кто...}} |Когда верх, низ, право, лево, зад, перед и направление атаки поменялись местами, сможешь ли ты сражаться, учитывая все эти факторы? Это невозможно. Такое никому не по силам. Чем ты сильнее, чем больше твой боевой опыт, тем больше твоё тело полагается на рефлексы!}} События и сражения *Холодная война *Тренировка у вайзардов *Ичиго Куросаки против Гриммджоу Джагерджака: Второй раунд *Прибытие: Появление вайзардов *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation *Шинджи Хирако против Сосуке Айзена *Сосуке Айзен против Готея 13 и вайзардов Ссылки Звания Навигация de:Shinji Hirako en:Shinji Hirako es:Shinji Hirako pl:Shinji Hirako Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Пятый отряд Категория:Капитаны Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Владеющие банкаем